


Matt gets caught having some alone time

by A_Douglas12



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blind Character, Blow Job, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Prostate Milking, Vladimir Ranskahov Lives, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Douglas12/pseuds/A_Douglas12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Matt saved the Russian who was now living in his apartment with him he doesn't have time to masturbate so he starts to time the amount of time the criminal stays sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matt gets caught having some alone time

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in love with this couple and I can't accept that Vlad's really dead.

Matt bit his lip trying to keep his moans to himself. Since he'd saved Vladimir's life, the Russian had been sharing a bed with him. At first Matt had insisted on sleeping on the couch,but Vladimir called him out on his bullshit and told him he has a fucking king size bed and he should stop being pussy and come lay down on the fucking bed, his words not Matt's. So now Matt has no time to take care of himself. Or so he thought. For the past week Matt's been timing Vladimir's naps, so he can find out when the perfect time to handle all the tension he had boiled up. So here he was in his shower at 1 in the afternoon moving his hand as fast as he could and fucking himself onto his fingers.

"Fuck, Vladimir harder," instead of his usual steady tone his voice was shaky and wanting for the Russian.His pushed his hands harder against his prostate and gasped. His hands worked in a beautiful rhythm together and he he moaned and whimpered. Biting his lip didn't stop him from calling out his visitor's name anymore. Which indicated he was beginning to completely lose control.

Vladimir groaned as he woke up to Matt calling his name like he needed help. He winced as he slowly stood. He made his way over to the where the voice kept calling him. The bathroom. As he opened the door it became more clear of what was actually happening and who was calling his name. Matthew Murdock was masturbating to fantasies about him. He couldn't believe the vigilante actually swung that way. He took off all of his clothes and stepped into the shower with him. Matt's head laid on the wall farthest away from the shower head. His eyes were shut tightly moaning louder by the second.

"Feel good?" He spoke into Matt's ear.

"Vladimir what the fuck are you doing in here?"

"Well, you look like you could need some help with your situation," Matt could feel the smirk on the criminal's face, but he didn't expect him to move his fingers out of his ass and replace them with his own fingers.

"Fuck," Unlike Matt who had naturally slim fingers, Vladimir's fingers were thicker and Matt loved the feeling.

The vigilante gasped as Vladimir mouth blew onto his cock. "This fucking unnece-"he gasped as his cock went completely into the Russian's mouth.

"You were saying?" Vladimir's tone deeper and predator like in Matt's ear. "Now Matthew do you want my cock?"

"Yes, please," he begged.

"I'm not sure you deserve it?"

"Vlad, c'mon please, I really want it.

The Russian removed his fingers and replaced it with his cock. Matt moaned as the thick cock rubbed his prostate as it entered. It was like Vladimir knew exactly where to aim his cock in his ass. The feeling got even better when Vladimir began to lick his neck, while whispering the dirtiest things in his ear.

Vlad knew the guy was close as he began to rock onto him. "Harder, faster please." Complying to what he literally screamed for he gripped his hips grabbed Matt and stood him up and then he began to fuck him in what seemed to be inhuman speed. "This fast enough?"

"God yes, yes fuck I'm coming," instead of being like most people Matt shocked Vladimir with his quiet and needy plea. Matt's ass began to tighten around his cock and he couldn't help, but shoot his load into the vigilante's ass.

"Who the fuck is this Matt?" Foggy's voice rang out through the bathroom.

"Fuck, that was hot," followed the voice of Karen.

Matt's eyes widened as he heard his two best friends in his bathroom.


End file.
